fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Following the Leader/Captured by the Dragon Elders
(As Conrad, Sally, and the Cat in the Hat lead the group through the forest, they, except Olivia, Tiff, and Tuff, all started singing as they passed underneath a waterfall) Group: Following the leader The leader The leader We’re following the leader Wherever he may go (They then crossed a river on some rocks. After Fat tripped and made himself a bridge for everyone else, he climbed up and resumed his march. Behind them, Olivia made it to the other side of the river and the last rock behind her emerged, revealed to be a hippo) Group: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-dum-tee-day Tee-dum, tee-dee It’s part of a game we play Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day Just a teedle-dee-dum A teedle-dee-oo-tee-day (The group then slid down a vine and climbed over a boulder) Group: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day We’re one for all And all of us out For fun We march in line And follow the other one With a teedle-dee-doo A teedle-dee-do-tee-dum (As they continued through the forest, no one noticed a monkey grabbing Fievel’s hat and trying it on. The second monkey tried it on with a flower, but discarded the flower and lets the third monkey try it on. But the hat didn’t fit on the third monkey’s little head and they returned the hat to Fievel’s head without anyone noticing) Group: Following the leader The leader The leader We’re following the leader Wherever he may go We’re off to fight the Dragons The Dragons The Dragons We’re off to fight the Dragons Because he told us so (In a tall grassy field, the group trudged along carefully, but Olivia got separated and bumped into a boulder. After climbing on top of it, she saw the group, climbed down, and caught up with them, without noticing that the boulder was actually a rhino eating some grass) Group: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day We march along And these are the words we sing Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day Oh a teedle-dee-do A teedle-dee-do-tee-day (As the group passed by a sleeping bear above them, Conrad accidentally, and unknowingly, poked the bear’s nose with José's umbrella, waking it up. Just when it was about to angrily attack, it stopped upon noticing the teddy bear Olivia is carrying and got confused) Group: Oh a teedle-dee-do A teedle-dee-do-tee-day (After emerging into a clearing of the forest, Conrad, Sally, and the Cat in the Hat noticed something on the ground as soon as the song was done) Conrad, Sally, and Cat: Dragons! (The Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon then ran and dug a battle hole as Conrad, Sally, and Cat observed a pair of footprints) Cat in the Hat: Hm, Electric Elemental type. Sally: Must belong to one of the Electric Dragons. Conrad: And quite intelligent. Rainbow Dash: (Impatiently) Well, let’s go get them! (The Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon clamored up in agreement until Conrad shushed them) Conrad: Everyone, quiet! First we need to plan our strategy. Glasses: Um, what's a strategy? Conrad: A strategy’s a plan of attack, Glasses. (Cat in the Hat then begins to draw his plans on the ground around the footprints with José's umbrella) Conrad: The initial phase is an encircling maneuver, so first.... (While this happened, Fievel, Olivia, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby were looking in curiosity when suddenly, a small axe flew at a tree near them. Noticing the axe and a feather laying on the ground, Kirby and Tuff picked them up and looked at them) Tiff: Something’s not right, guys. Tuff: What’s not right? Kirby: Poyo? Tiff: The way this axe is thrown at us. Olivia: Could be a trap. (Then Tuff took the axe and after putting the feather on his head, he started to playfully pretend to be an Indian by dancing along with Kirby. Suddenly, a lone tree started to move towards them. Tuff and Kirby stopped playing suddenly and got confused when Tiff, Fievel, and Olivia noticed the tree. After Tuff and Kirby noticed, they sneak a couple of feet away, but the tree slowly followed them. After running a couple of inches away, they stopped and the tree did the same. As the tree stopped in front of them, Tuff and Kirby got startled that Tuff dropped the axe and feather on the ground. They both took a peek under the tree and noticed a pair of yellow scaly feet there. They gasped and realized the Dragon Elders are here. They ran over to the group to try and warn them, but the group was too busy making their plans with Conrad’s help) Fievel: Guys! Tiff: The Dragon Elders are here! Tuff: And we’re not making it up! (Olivia tried hitting her teddy bear on Jim’s back) Olivia: Let us in! Fievel: Listen! Kirby: Poyo! (But Jim unknowingly kicked Olivia aside gently, causing her to bump into Fievel and knocked both of them down. Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Fievel, and Olivia noticed more tree-disguised Dragon Elders emerging from the forest and slowly going up to the group) Conrad: Now remember, the Dragon Elders are cunning, but not aware of this. (Just as Olivia, Fievel, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby screamed out to them, two tree-disguised Dragon Elders from behind grabbed them from behind and pulled them into the trees, making Olivia drop his teddy bear. Then the first tree-disguised Dragon Elder grabbed the teddy bear and pulled it in too) Conrad: Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by sur...! (Just when Conrad was about to say “Surprise,” a tree-disguised Dragon Elder grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the tree. Then, the tree-disguised Dragon Elders chased the group around until each and every single member of the group was captured. Well, except Donald, Jose, Panchito, and Elena who escaped. Later, the Dragon Elders ditched their tree disguises and dragged their prisoners to their village, with Donald, Jose, Panchito, and Elena secretly following them. At the village, they peeked from behind a house, and saw everyone tied to a wooden pole) Conrad: Sorry I didn’t pay attention, everyone. It’s all my fault. Cat in the Hat: Eh, it’s no big deal, Conrad. (The group agreed with the Cat in the Hat. Suddenly, a male dragon appeared before them. He has red scales and eyes, an ochre underbelly and horns on his head, crimson spikes on his head, chin, shoulders, back, and tail, and crimson and ochre dragon wings. He is Ignitus, and he is not happy at all) Ignitus: Hello. Group: Hello, Ignitus. Ignitus: For many days, we always come to battle you all. Group: (Agreeing) Yeah. Ignitus: Sometimes, you win. And sometimes, we win. Spike: Okay, Ignitus. Fat: Now that you win, please let us go now. Conrad: Let us go now? Sally: You mean this is all a game? Twilight Sparkle: Sure. Jim: If we win, we let them go free. Preacher: And if they win, they let us go free. Sunset Shimmer: Indeed. Cynder: I’m afraid we’re not letting you go. Group: (Confused) What? (Glasses laughs a little) Glasses: (Laughs) He’s just joking around. Ignitus: (Angrily) This is no joke! Where is my ward, Cynder?! (From behind the house, Donald, Jose, Panchito, and Elena realized why the lead Dragon Elder is angry in the first place and why his clan captured their friends) Rainbow Dash: Wait, Cynder is gone? Timothy: We don’t have your ward! Cat in the Hat: And this is our first time here, we never saw them. Straw Hat: Me neither. Tiff: Never saw them! Olivia: We don’t have her. Tuff: Honest, we don’t. Ignitus: (Angrily) You’re lying! If Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, and the Mario Brothers know this, if Cynder is not back by sunset, you will all be executed! (Donald, José, Panchito, and Elena then ran out of hiding) Panchito: ¡Espera! Donald: Hold it! José: Pare! Elena: Please! (The Dragon Elders noticed them) Kids: Guys! Ignitus: What are you doing here?! Elena: We’re innocent! Donald: It’s the truth! José: We would never kidnap senhorinha Cynder! Ignitus: Then how come you left this note behind? (He shows Elena and the Caballeros a piece a paper with a note written on it and Elena reads it) Elena: (Reading) We got your ward Cynder, and she won’t be coming back. Signed.... (She reads in shock) Elena: (Reading in shock) The Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon?! Ignitus: Now I am going to ask you again! Where is Cynder?! Group: We don’t know! Ignitus: Then you will executed at sunset! Panchito: ¡Espera! How about we make a deal? (The group watched Elena and the Caballeros hopefully as Ignitus walked up to them) Ignitus: What deal? Elena: We want to prove that we did not write that note nor captured Cynder, right? Ignitus: Yes? Donald: So why not put us to a test to prove we’re innocent? José: Si! Panchito: That way, you will realize you were wrong and we were tienes razón. Deal? (Ignitus sighed and gave in) Ignitus: Very well. See that forest next to our village? Elena and Caballeros: Yes. Ignitus: That is the Forest Labyrinth and it prevents people from flying in there. So you and your friends go in there and find a cliff edge at the other side of the labyrinth. Then come back here. But if you don’t make it by sunset, we will find you, and I will execute you all. Deal? No deal? (Elena and the Caballeros got nervous at first, but got their courage up) Elena and Caballeros: Deal. (Ignitus and Elena shake hands. Then a Dragon Elder named Nestor untied the group and they go up to Elena and the Caballeros at the entrance of the Forest Labyrinth) Ignitus: Now remember. Your time will be up at sunset. (The group nods and they entered the Forest Labyrinth, with hopes in their hearts that they will accomplish their test and also hope that Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, and their group quickly find and rescue Cynder) Coming up: Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers' group meet the mermaids, who sets up a romantic atmosphere between Crash and Tawna, Mario and Peach, and Luigi and Daisy. Then they go to Skull Rock on a rescue mission to save Cynder from Cortex, Ripto, Bowser, and their main henchmen’s clutches. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies